rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170131184345
"Hi, Elsa, Breha. I know that this is very unexpected, but we need to talk right away. "Wha-What? I, what are you-I..don't..." Breha stuttered, hesitating. "Please don't talk and listen very carefully, Elsa, Breha. You have to get out of here." "What? Why?" Elsa asked. "Because I want to help you two. They've done stuff nobody else should do from the start. They've done things you can only dream of and apparently, the truth is not everybody easily likes you two so some people seem to hate you." "No kidding so what are you?" Elsa asked. "A threat, a help...why do you wanna help us?" Breha also asked too. " "Listen, did you know..someone returned to all of your youngest sister's real, old missing memories of your magic powers even without neither of you nor your parents nor Grand Pabbie around." Elsa and Breha bit their lips, scared...uncomfortable. "What? How do you know?" Elsa asked in shock. "You mean the same real, old missing memories Grand Pabbie altered while he healed Anna's head after Elsa accidentally hit her with her ice magic?" Breha also asked in shock too. "Papa said it was for the best if Anna no longer remembers Breha and I have powers." Elsa explained. "No, Elsa. Anna's strong, but after she finally found out that she had all of her missing memories of yours and Breha's magic powers at last, she took it from very badly just like she took your refusal to her engagement to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles badly at your coronation day because she was now filled with pure rage, hatred, anger, fury, indignation, resentment, vexation towards you two, both of your parents and Grand Pabbie, and...they turned her against the both of you, both of your parents and Grand Pabbie. See, you've both been isolated enough past thirteen years ago and so has Anna, the same, familiar girl already got all of her real, old missing memories of your magic powers something you two really wanted to do it yourselves which both your parents and Grand Pabbie should've let you two do it yourselves. Because of this, you've both tried your best to protect her from your powers. Anybody who checks out your real, old actual memories of your past including your childhood pitted and turned Anna against the both of you equally. And I saw it all, Elsa, Breha. I tried to prevent Anna from letting anybody turning her against anybody she never gave up on, especially including you two royals of Arendelle, her own sisters but Anna refused to listen to me and you both were ones who have the reasons to stay in Arendelle in order to be safe and protected from any magic fearering outsiders but it was hard for you three royal sisters of Arendelle to move on from each other because you're all important to each other. Neither of you did nothing nor anything on purpose to deserve to be isolated in Arendelle all day nor all that night, when , she was reported to be dead. Missy's wasn't around the night of her death..." "Are you saying Anna actually hold all the grudges against the both of us, both our parents and Grand Pabbie?" Elsa asked as she and Breha rather found it much hard to believe that anybody else who'd check out hers, Breha's and Anna's whole entire past including all of Anna's real, old missing memories of hers and Breha's magic powers only just in order to freely returned all of Anna's real, old missing memories of hers and Breha's magic powers instead of Grand Pabbie, her, Breha, their parents, Arthur and Elise right before Anna actually ended up holding all the grudges against her, Breha, their parents, Arthur and Elise and Grand Pabbie ever since she was pitted and turned against her, Breha, their parents, Arthur and Elise and Grand Pabbie by anybody also who knew Anna lived in the same isolation in Arendelle together with her and Breha before they did anything to pit and turn Anna against her, Breha, their parents and Grand Pabbie in order to show her, Breha, both of their parents and Grand Pabbie that anybody who could do anything what she, Breha, their parents and Grand Pabbie should've done back then before. "Please, try to believe me, Elsa, Breha. Anna's against you two, both your parents and Grand Pabbie. More than only just a past year ago, when you three started becoming from inseparable to separable ever since the accident changed your sister relationship until your coronation day, Elsa, you unfortunately started to fear your own cool magic when you did nothing on purpose to deserve any of it at all, Anna started to become actually jealous of the both of you because all of your favorers obsessing over the both of you over her not only just because of your cool magic powers. Not only just because of your hot beauty, loveliness and prettiness either but also because of your emotional, personal sensitivities. None of them found you to be insufferable nor obnoxious at all. Neither of you nor Anna did anything to deserve to be orphaned sisters at all, did they? Neither of your parents did nothing to deserve to be dead at all, did they? You two and Anna just got back together as best sister friends during the great thaw. One of them threatened to kill me if I told anybody including you two royal sisters of Arendelle about your sister, Anna's wherabouts. I was going to keep quiet, but I can't let anything bad happen to you two at all and neither can Anna but Anna was already pitted and turned against you two though." Neither Elsa nor Breha could speak at all. No words could be said for neither of them at all. "Elsa, Breha...you have to leave. Tomorrow, and tonight, neither of you can stay here at all. It's too risky since Missy knows you're here. " Both Elsa and Breha equally hesitated. This was the one who knew wherever Anna was. Was she to be trusted...or not? Both Elsa and Breha equally looked guilty as neither of them still could believe anybody would turn and pit Anna against them alongside their parents and Grand Pabbie. Both Elsa's and Breha's eyes were equally fulled with sorrow, regret, remorse and guilt. Fear of what Anna's doing, knowing their own youngest sister might get revenge on the both of them, their parents and Grand Pabbie for keeping the truth from Anna for past years ago until Elsa's coronation day. They were both still convinced she could've easily take Anna down to the trolls to get all of Anna's real, old missing memories of their magic powers back wherever they belong but then again, all of Anna's a real, old missing memories of their magic powers were still already finally returned at last... "...We'll find Anna. Thank you!" Elsa said. "Let's go, Breha, we have to leave to find Anna and tell her we're sorry for keeping the truth from her for past years ago."